It's Just A Coincidence!
by CouldNotThinkOfAName
Summary: Anne Dee Portgas has been called a mechanics prodigy, but never truly believed it. Anne will admit to being intelligent, and maybe a bit creative, she will also admit her love for anime and manga...but that never meant she wanted to go into a favorite anime/manga. It's a nightmare come true; held 'prisoner' by the Heart Pirates.


Beta:Raepan2010

Warning: no set update date; chapters will be post at random times.

Disclaimer: Ace would still be alive

Chapter 1:Portgas Dee Anne

* * *

Seventeen years old Anne tapped her fingers impatiently, ten more minutes and her applied mathematics class would ended and she would hopefully be the proud owner of a Heart pirate's Jolly Roger.  
"That is if, my idiot schoolmates don't do anything stupid, and put the school in a lockdown." She muttered her black, white spotted fur hat twirled around her left pointer finger; it was her favorite, it was a reverse coloration of her favorite One Piece supernovas/Shichibukai first hat. Anne glance around at her classmates, a mixture of sleeping, paper ball throwing idiots, Anne moved her head to the side, avoiding a spit ball.  
"Bakayaro." The teacher smiled at Anne and nodded her head; Anne grinned slightly, and nodded back. Anne glanced at the clock, two minutes, she placed her white spotted, black furred hat on her head, covering a majority of her short black, she picked up her school bag; a Japanese high school bag, cover with pins, buttons and patches from various anime, books, movies and excreta.  
'Where shall I hang their Jolly Roger? Maybe that space above my head board...or on my head board? Just wait for me!' She clutched her hand, walking down the quiet halls, she reached the exit as the bell rang, dismissing the school. Anne hit the sides of her shoes, a small click was heard, and four wheels popped out of each shoe, and she pulled on a pair of protective gloves and skated off.  
She made it home in record time, and to her great delight, a package sat on her doorstep. She scoped up the package and entered the house, tearing the package open and released what only could be described as a fan girl squeal, she whipped out a piece of black fabric; the Heart Pirates Jolly Roger. She raced to her room, tossing her school bag onto her bed, grabbing her stapler; and quickly stapled the top half of the flag onto her headboard, smiling happily at the Jolly Roger.  
"Now for a new episode of One Piece!" She couldn't wait to see what happened to her favorite pirate; Trafalgar D Water Law.

Hours later, Anne did homework, ate, showered, and prepped her food stuff for the next day, before finally going to sleep. Barely an hour of sleep, Anne woke to a slight sting at her neck, slowly, groggily, she opened her eyes, blinked twice and came to the conclusion she was having one of those dream in a dream dreams. Standing at her bedside was none other than her favorite One Piece character Law.  
"Where am I?" He sounded upset, slightly confused, but mainly upset.  
"My room?" Anne answered, speech slightly slurred from just waking.

Half an hour later ~

Anne and Law were sitting at the kitchen counter...Law was sitting at the counter, Anne was pulling together a late night meal.  
"So yeah, sorry but in this world you're a fictional character." She placed a plate of food in front of Law; shrimp stir fry with rice, "By the way, I'm Portgas Dee Anne, and at the moment, I'm not pleased to meet you." She introduced, before making a plate for herself. Subtlety, hopefully enough not to draw Law attention, she studied the supernova; his outfit was clearly before time skip, or maybe while the time skip was happening? She was completely sure, and knowing Law, she wasn't going to get any straight answers.

"So…any idea as to why you…'pop' into my room at-" Anne looked over her shoulder, to the kitchen's clock, "2 in the morning..." she sighed, "And on a school night too."

"No." Law took a few bites of the stir fry.

"No devil fruit user?" Law shook his head, "Weird tech?" no response, "A strange island of witches?" Law 'hmm'ed, his food now finished.

"The island my crew had docked on had rumors of a strange fog." Law leaned back into his chair, "The forest where the fog has been seen grows a rare medicinal herb."

"And you went looking for some." Anne stated, not asked, her chopsticks, still in her mouth. Law smirked, nodding. Anne sighed, "I'm so not going to get any more sleep tonight…" Anne finished her meal, and collected the plates, "I guess you can use the guest room…" She placed the dishes, and pan in the sink, "If you want to shower, would you leave your clothes in the hamper, and I'll get them washed by toma-I mean later this morning, if not, the guest room is the third door on the left, which happens to be right next to the bathroom." Law nodded and made his way up to the next floor; Anne ran some hot water, before calling out, "I'll place some PJ's on the sink!"

It took Anne five minutes to do the dishes, and soon she was in her room, digging through her drawers, before pulling out a pair of plain black pajama bottoms, and matching button down. She made her over to bathroom, but paused at her older brother door. She stood in front of the door contemplating, she shrugged and entered, after checking a few drawers, she found her brother's underwear drawer, and took a pair. After that she resumed her journey to the bathroom, she knocked on the door, giving Law fair warning and opened the door a bit; just enough to plop the PJ's and underwear on the sink, "I grabbed a pair of my brother's clean underwear, you can use those till I clean your stuff." Anne closed the door, decided to work on her 'hobby' (as her parents would call it), she returned to her room, and took a seat at her study desk, opening the bottom drawer; she pulled out a thick folder and began her work. Anne stopped once; when Law was done with his shower, she did wait before entering the still occupied bathroom; until Law exited, wearing nothing but the pajama bottoms and his hat.

"Why are you half dressed?" Anne backed away, "I left a shirt."

The pirate gave her a smug smirk, "I don't sleep with a shirt." He walked over to the guest room door.

Anne glared at his back, before entering the bathroom. She was quick to collect Law laundry; she would grab her pajama top later, and made her way down stairs. She tossed Law's clothes in the washer and set it, with the machine going she went back upstairs to grab her top, she was in for shock though; because when she grabbed her top off the sink, a pair of white briefs fell to the floor. Anne stared at the garment, a minute later her left eyebrow was twitching, "If he's a healthy male, I'm burning those pajama bottoms." She picked up the briefs, and was about to return them to her brother's room, but paused, looking down at the briefs, she sighed, "Just to be safe." She tossed the briefs into the hamper, before returning to her room, and her work, "The heart pumps an average of 2.4 ounces per heartbeat-" Anne spent the rest of the night reading, and jotting down notes, she was hard at work, paying no mind to the time, but thankfully; she had kept her alarm on, and at a quarter to five, ' _ **Share the World**_ ' began playing loudly from her bed side table. Anne sat up in surprise, her back protested loudly, she groaned "and this is why I'll be a hunchback by thirty." Anne rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger, as she lifted herself from her desk, bending back a bit, her back popped. She sighed in relief, before bending over the desk and collected her nights worth work into the folder, which became slightly thicker from her new notes and returned the folder to its drawer. Anne left her room for the kitchen, making a slight detour for the laundry room, where she threw Law's now clean, but damp clothes into the dryer. She grumbled under her breath, as she started on the first batch of coffee she knew she would need for the long day ahead of her. As the coffee brew, Anne started on breakfast; fried eggs, sausages and a small bowl of blueberries, cherries, and pineapple chunks. A slight ding, informed Anne of the finished coffee, placing the last sausage on her plate, Anne turned to face the coffee pot, only to shriek in fright, as Law was leaning against the counter with a mug of fresh coffee.

Anne clutched her pajama top, the spot over her heart, "Please, say something when you enter a room."

Law smirked, and brought the mug up to his lips, a black mug with a red jack-o-lantern smiley. Anne eyebrow twitched, that was her mug…, "Teme…" Anne glared, Law's smirk widen from behind the mug, "That's my mug!" Law turned the mug, showing Anne the red 'BOO!' on the other half.

"Hoo." Law took a drink,

"TEME! It's too earlier in the morning, and I've hadn't enough sleep to deal with this bullshit!" Law chuckled at Anne's glare, Anne rubbed her forehead, and "It's too earlier for this type of shit." Anne walked over to the coffee pot, and opened the cabinet above it, muttering profanity at Law. She drew a plain white coffee cup, it was smaller than her 'Halloween' mug, but it would have to do, she poured a cup and reached for her plate, the plate that Law was currently eating from. Anne's face slowly turned red, "That was my breakfast!"

"It was good." Law lowered his fork onto the, now, empty plate, his smile still present, Anne sagged against the counter.

"It's too earlier for this type of shit too." Anne drank some coffee, before grabbing some more food stuff, and turned the stove back on. Thankfully she hadn't the time to put the pan in the sink to soak, Anne began to crack some eggs, she shot a glare at Law, "Should I make you seconds?"

Law chuckled, but shook his head 'no', "I'll just help myself to some more coffee." Anne sighed, she was going to have to brew another pot, and she only had one cup.

"It's going to one of _those_ mornings." Anne commented, as she fried some eggs.

* * *

Review, remark, burn, whatever...later.


End file.
